


Stitches

by Kirjava3456airbender



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Owen is an asshole in this, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Suicide, What is this?, Zach is stupid, he flirts too much, major oocnesss, sort of, zach is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirjava3456airbender/pseuds/Kirjava3456airbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Zachwen relationship is great.<br/>But when Owen starts flirting, Zach starts hating himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.  
> I usually love protective!Owen and I intended to write a fic about it.  
> So I wrote the opposite.  
> Logic.  
> Whatever.  
> I suck.

After the incident, things had been… good.  
Even if he awoke screaming because of the nightmares, or could feel panic attacks raising up his throat whenever too much people was around him, Zach knew that Owen’s strong arms would always be around him to calm him down.  
Ah Owen, the relationship with him had been amazing, spending entire days watching movies in Netflix and having mind-blowing sex.  
Until Claire had given them both, jobs at re-opened Jurassic World.  
When Owen had started going home late because of his new raptor pack, Zach had understood.  
He knew the alpha needed this closure after Echo, Charlie and Delta’s death, and it hadn’t been that bad. Until the tourists had arrived and Owen had started flirting with every moving thing that wore a skirt.  
And it hurt like hell whenever the raptor trainer made those nut-brained girls giggle by flexing his muscles.  
And when he would find a new phone number in one of Owen’s pockets it would feel like a bullet to the heart.  
“Can I keep doing this? Am I that strong?”  
“No.”  
He was weak, and love-struck.  
And so the cuts in his chest and thighs bloomed like a bleeding spider web, ebbed on his skin.  
Spirals and flowers, drawn by the tip of a razor sharp blade.  
But the worst was when Owen didn’t even notice his suffering and the red lines on his skin.  
“Stop being so stupid! Why would he love you? You’re so ugly and boring. Nobody likes you.”  
His mind became his worst enemy and Owen became unreachable.  
And he cried himself to sleep, drowning in a sea of empty sheets and dangerous pain.  
One day, the raptor trainer invited him to go out.  
Nothing fancy, a restaurant on the island and a walk on the main boulevard but it felt like heaven and Zach soaked in that moment of pure bliss.  
It was perfect until they sat on the stupid bench where the stupid high school girls sat as well.  
“Oh my god! Are you Owen Grady? Like, the Owen Grady?”  
At their words Owen chuckled, obviously flattered.  
“Well yes, yes I am.”  
“You are so much more handsome and muscular that in the photos!”  
And they touched his biceps, inviting him to have dinner with them that night.  
He didn’t say yes but accepted the napkin with their numbers written on it.  
When they left, Zach sighed, he had always known he was weak.  
“I can’t do this anymore.” With those words Owen snapped out of his reverie and looked at him, his gaze full with worry.  
“We can go back to the bungalow if you want.”  
“No.” He sighed again, tears welling up in his chocolate eyes. “I mean this, us. I can’t.”  
“What?! Why?!” He took Zach’s hand in his and lifted the teen’s chin up.  
“I can’t keep seeing you with all those girls, and I can’t keep sleeping in an empty bed.” By now Zach was sobbing and it felt like his own heart was breaking his ribs, one by one.  
“Zach I don’t like them, I love you. We’ll go on more dates if that is what you want.” Zach wanted to say yes, to throw himself into Owen’s arms and melt in his green eyes, those damn eyes.  
But he was done.  
He got up and started walking away.  
“Don’t go! Stay! If you don’t go away we’ll repair our relation and be happy. I can make you happy!”  
Owen extended an arm for him to take.  
Zach ran.  
He never knew how he ended up on a cliff, but up there he broke down.  
He dropped to his knees, and cried, cursing at the wind and at himself.  
He screamed and sobbed, throwing his knife to the angry waves of the sea.  
And when he held no more tears, he stared at the stars, feeling numb and broken.  
Shattered.  
Maybe it was better this way, maybe Owen could be truly happy now.  
With one of those bleach-blonde, Californian girls that he seemed to like.  
The waves under him looked so inviting.  
A promise of calmness within their dark wathers.  
No more pain.  
A last tear dripped down his skin.  
“I love you Owen.”  
And so, he jumped.


	2. Falling onto my knees (a bullet through my skull)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like an ass after killing Zach so if you enjoy happy endings read this.  
> Sort of.

And he fell.  
He was falling, and falling.  
Like Alice through the rabbit's hole.  
And then there was no more falling, but there was pain.  
The water was cold around him and the blood in the ocean was warm, his lungs felt on fire as his heart beat faster than ever against his chest, his dark, chocolate eyes rolling to the back of his head.  
Finally, the water and the ache disapeared, the darkness came  
. And engulfed him.

He woke up much later to the noise of the waves and a gentle voice by his ears.  
"Wake up! Please baby,I need you."  
Zach felt like laughing, but his mouth was heavy with imaginary lead.  
'You're lying. Nobody needs me. I'm alone.' He thought.  
When the darkness came back, he embraced it with open arms.  
'So lonely.'

When he woke up again, the sea was gone as the voice.  
He could only hear a steady "Beep-Beep-Beep", an extremely annoying "Beep-Beep-Beep.".  
He tried to roll over, to avoid the noise, but his body was heavy and he couldn't move a finger.  
"Shut up!" It came as a groan but at least he was speaking.  
The beeping however, did not aknowledge his raspy voice and it kept going.  
"Please, shut up, I want to sleep." If this was heaven he wanted to leave, the noise was aggravating as fuck and his heart still felt like it had been cut into tiny pieces.  
"Zach! You're awake!" And then, warmth.  
The noise and the ache were forgotten as two strong arms embraced him and a nose nuzzled in the crook of his neck.  
At this, Zach finally opened his heavy lids.  
"Owen?" Maybe it was heaven.  
"Zach! God, I thought you were going to die!" And there were lips and touches and that goddamn warmth! Yep, this was definitly heaven.  
Then Owen stared at him, like drinking his image and the boy drowned hiomself in the green of the trainer's eyes.  
Green like forests and seas, green like dreams.  
"Why?" The word woke Zach from his reverie.  
"Huh?" Owen did not answer, instead, he lifted Zach's wrist where a pristine withe bandage had been put.  
"Why?" He asked again and Zach turned his back to the man.  
This was not heaven, it couldn't, because Owen had seen the cuts and he would hate him and leave him all alone.  
Again.  
"Zach, answer me please, I need to know."  
"I was..."  
"What?"  
"Heartbroken." When the teen turned back to Owen his eyes were full of tears like glass and his sobs echoed softly in the infirmary.  
"Why?" The arms came back again and Owen rocked him softly.  
"Because you don't love me anymore." And Owen's face broke.  
Zach expected him to run, to turn around and fly out of the room.  
Instead the older man took a damaged wrist and held it softly, then, very slowly, he retired the bandage.  
And kissed every cut on the skin.  
Zach could feel tears on his wrist and rolling down his cheeks.  
"Zach, I will never..." Owen tilted the boy's chin up "Stop loving you."

Zach knew better, Owen was too good for him, he was just tripping over himself, falling further in the void that was their relationship.  
But he allowed himself to soak in Owen's warm.

He knew of the gun Lowery kept under his mattress anyway.

Θάνατος τελειώνει  
Thánatos teleió̱nei


End file.
